


message me ;)

by darlingyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingyeol/pseuds/darlingyeol
Summary: so i kinda just find out that ao3 doesn't have feature for direct or private messaging,  therefore i create this post just in case someone want to talk to me about chanbaek, fic review or recomendation..feel free to do it through comment section ♡





	message me ;)

.so i kinda just find out that ao3 doesn't have feature for direct or private messaging, therefore i create this post just in case someone want to talk to me about chanbaek, fic review or recomendation..  
feel free to do it through comment section ♡


End file.
